An Ill Requiem
by Colad Dizzy
Summary: An AU fanfiction. Gon x Kurapika Prologue and Chapter 1 up now. Rated for shounen-ai
1. Prologue

An Ill Requiem  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters of Hunter x Hunter. They belong to Yoshiro Togashi and the appropriate producers.  
  
Reason: Mostly becuase there are so few Kurapika x Gon fanfictions.  
  
Inspiration: One was "This corner of the World" at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=638133. It's a great Sano x Kenshin fic. Another inspiration was I was in the hospital myself not too long ago, and that experience was fresh in my mind.  
  
Symbols: 'thinking' -emphasis-  
  
Other Information: It's an alternate universe [a poorly made one at that] that's supposed to resemble present day. In other words, there's little use of nen.  
  
EDIT 12/ 27/ 03  
  
Fixed all those errors in the Prologue and the ones in Chapter 1, too. ^^ Enjoy, the now error free chapters!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The way tension hung in the air and mingled with the sharp smells of cleaning supplies. The way those two things had the ability to clog all your senses and throw you into a state of numbness. Especially in cases when there's nothing you can do. What are you supposed to say to someone who's lost their brother, sister, daughter, son, friend, or cousin? There's nothing to say. It's times like those I'm happy to be numb. Only when your numb, you tend to imagine feelings that aren't there, and that can make things harder. If you let it.  
  
The other people that work here have a tendency to just look at the cases that are able to get through it. Cases like a birth with no defects or a sucessful operation. For me that's too hard. You start to imagine things that aren't there again.   
  
'I should be satisfied though. I have the opportunity to live.' Kurapika thought to himself. 'That's more than what most the people in here can say..'  
  
Kurapika tapped the pen he was holding on the small clipboard in front of him to some beat that he made up as he went along. He had no idea why he'd decided to take the graveyard shift toninght. Of course they weren't actually allowed to call it that here. It'd ruin the so-called serenity that they had here. His eyes darted over to the clock that hung on the left wall of the reception desk.  
  
'2:30 am...Great. Pretty soon all the drag-racing-binge-drinkers will be coming in. Then they'll either sue the hospital, the bar, or the car dealership. Since it's obviously someone elses fault that their lives are screwed up.'  
  
He couldn't remember when he got so bitter. It was probably around the time that he realized that people aren't nice to you just to be nice. 'They either want something from you or they're trying to make themselves feel less guilty.'  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the dull pounding coming from outside the automatic doors. He knew exactly what he'd see. While sighing at the sight he got up from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past two hours and pushed the numbers 6-3-7-9-1 in the key pad near the closed doors. The doors swung open swiftly and a man wearing a soaked khaki trench coat stumbled in and remained in a bent over position, panting in obvious fatigue.  
  
"You're late again," the blonde said in a irratated tone. "and you forgot your key. What's wrong with you?"  
  
The man was actually quite tall once he stood up. "Yeah....sorry about that....." he said as he pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. He was still gasping a bit. "My car's in the shop again, and I ended up chasing the bus all the way here instead of riding it."  
  
Kurapica turned his back on the older man, "The driver was probably scared to pick up a man wearing a trench coat and sunglasses at 12:30 in the morning," he said while walking back over to the reception booth's door, "Let alone," opens door, "take him to the hospital. You should be more careful about what you decide to wear, Leorio." he said while sitting down in the chair in front of the computer. He looked up to see Leorio tapping imapatiently on the glass.   
  
"What now?" Kurapika said impatiently through the rolling window that closely resembled something in a drive through. Leorio scratched his head in an embarrassed fashion. "You..uh..got an extra uniform here?" Kurapika blinked in pure surprise a few times before rolling the window closed again. "H-hey!! Wait a second!" Leorio called out only the word 'second' was muffled. There was plenty more muffled yelling until Kurapika finally got sick of it.  
  
"-and I was just asking-" Leorio bellowed in an unnecessarily loud tone. He coughed a bit before continuing. "I just needed my white coat." he said in a nonchalant tone. Kurapica 'hmph'-ed a bit before pulling out a notepad and writing on it some simplified directions. Once he was finished he handed the note out the window to Leorio.  
  
"You didn't have to write it out for me." Leorio said while blinking a bit at the yellow paper in his hand.  
  
"Yes I did." the blonde said pointedly. "Because if I didn't you'd end up getting lost and waking up all of our patients, then once you finally made your way back here you'd ask me where it was all over again." and with that Kurapika rolled up the window, nearly catching Leorio's nose in the process. Leorio growled a bit and gave a few muffled complaints but other than that he was silent while stalking out of the waiting/reception room.  
  
Kurapika leaned back a bit and glared at the unforgiving clock. The confrontation with Leorio had only taken 15 minutes. He sighed a bit, feeling a little guilty at the severe insult he'd given the older man. When they'd met, Leorio was all authority. Something that Kurapika wasn't fond of. He had no tolerance for someone who used their age or their title for respect. But after a short amount of time they were on a first name basis with each other, along with exchanging insults. He might even consider him as a friend. Maybe..  
  
"If he'd just remember something for once...." the blond haired boy growled to himself.   
  
He'd heard stories about Leorio from a girl who worked at reception. She was more than happy to tell him -all- the details. Leorio was probably the favorite doctor there for both children and adults. For the children, he was the fun doctor who had plenty of time to read to them before he left for home, help them off back to sleep after a nightmare when their parents weren't there, or help them make sure that the light was close enough that their stuffed animal wouldn't get scared. For the adults, he was always there for them to talk to...not to mention that he never came in holding a clip board and he had the strangest ability to remember everyone's name and something about them. He always has a sense of casuality around him. Sometimes so casual that it was hard to believe he was the head pediatrician.  
  
Kurapika tossed a quick glance over at the doctors trench coat, which was currently dripping water all over the floor not to mention the chair he'd tossed it over. "Shit..." he ran over and scooped up the soaking coat then fumbling with the key pad to get outside and wring it out. Unfortunatly he didn't bother to stop and think why it was wet. It was a complete down-pour outside, and the small emergency room overhang wasn't providing any protection. "Idiot..." Kurapika said, partially about Leorio and partially to himself for running out into the rain without any thought at all. He left the coat in between the two sets of doors and strided back in making more of a mess than the coat had.  
  
He was halfway through mopping up the water when he saw the red flashing lights out of the corner of his eye.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young boy was laying on his back with breathing mask strapped around his nose and mouth. A dark tanned hand gripped a much paler, limp one tightly.   
  
+End of Prologue  
  
+Chapter 1: Redemption of Regrets [part 1]  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I got one review for the last chapter, and that was enough to fuel this one [my standards are very low you see]. Besides, I was told to hurry ^^. I made some easy mistakes on the last chapter. [like putting in the 'you are' form of you as 'your' for instance] I was too eager to put up the prologue that I didn't take too much time in proof-reading it. So, a deep apology for all you grammer fanatics. I also made Leorio seem a bit dull-witted , so again, sorry. I did a little redeeming though, right?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunter x Hunter series or the characters. So far, the only thing I own in this is the plot and the pairing too I guess, since I've never found another fic with the same pairing. Though I don't think anyone should -own- a pairing. So nevermind. Scratch the pairing.  
  
Title Explanation: Why explain the title? Because I run into a lot of fics where the connection between the title and the plot have no connection at all, and it annoyed me. An Ill Requiem. Lets analyze each word ok?   
  
An...... ok please tell me you know what this word means? Good.   
  
Ill- check out the setting. hospital = sickness sickness = illness -ill- ness.   
  
Requiem-for those of you that don't know, a Requiem has quite a few definitions.  
  
1 It can be a remembrance for a deceased person.   
  
2 Any grand musical composition, that's performed for a deceased person.  
  
3 Rest; quiet; peace  
  
Those are the ones that I've decided to use. [For those of you who are familiar with the Roman Catholic Church, you should know that in the beginning of a funeral mass, the words `Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,' *Meaning 'Give eternal rest to them, O lord'* are said.   
  
Symbols: //thought// -emphasis- *see bottom for special note  
  
Reason: Because there are so few Gon x Kurapika fictions, and because this is the first project I've been even a -little- excited about.  
  
Keh. I got a little carried away with the Author's note there. Sorry...again. [third time] Now, for the chapter!!  
  
EDIT 12/ 27/ 03  
  
Fixed all those errors in the Prologue and the ones in Chapter 1, too. ^^ Enjoy, the now error free chapters!  
  
Chapter 1: Redemption of Regrets [part 1]  
  
Kurapika was barely able to move the bucket, mop, and 'Wet Floor' sign before rushing over to the key pad and getting the door ready for the hospital's emergency crew. Whatever had happened, it looked horrible. The crew seemed to be in more of a hurry than usual, and that was saying something, after all, they were paid to be quick about what they did. The ambulance's driver hadn't even taken the time to back the ambulance in the right way so that the back doors were facing the E.R's doors. He'd just turned in as quickly as he could, which was enough to give whoever was sitting in the back whip-lash. Kurapika tightened his grip on the mop he'd been holding. The scene seemed way too familiar. He strained to see through both the tinted glass windows and the rain that was splattering against them. He silently begged that it was just his imagination... and that it would turn out to be some adult or teenager that really deserved whatever fate that had all the crew so worked up.  
  
//Such a bitter thought...// His conscience nagged at him. Kurapika ignored it. Tried to anyway. That was a voice that he hadn't stopped to listen to in a long time. Another thing that heightened the anxiety he was already feeling.  
  
The blonde strained to see what... or who rather... was coming out of the ambulance, a nearly impossible task considering how the ambulance was facing. A few moments after he'd given up trying to see who was coming in through the windows, the whole crew burst in through the solid emergency doors. Two of the nine on the crew [not including the driver ] ran forward to open the door leading to a corridor full of open examination rooms. One person had been holding open the first set of doors leading into the hospital, and two more held open the second set. The other three were running one of the hospitals portable beds toward the corridor. One on the right side, one on the left, and one behind the bed. The bed...which held....  
  
A kid.   
  
Kurapika felt his knees go weak for a few seconds.  
  
Well not really a kid, he noticed. The boy looked to be about 16, 15 at youngest. His hair, which Kurapika guessed was dyed, gave off one of those colors that most people would argue over. Whether it was blue, silver, purple, and someone would probably bring up the color periwinkle.  
  
'Fifteen or sixteen...That's considered a teenager.' his conscience battered him for his earlier thought.  
  
"Shut up..." Kurapika growled to no one but himself. "You....I know what I meant." He couldn't believe he was arguing with himself. He switched his hands' position on the mop and bent over a bit so that he was ready to clear up the watery mess that the crew had brought in. "Hang on a sec...." a familiar voice called out. Plenty more sloshing along with some squeaking of rubber boots rubbing against the floor followed.Kurapika righted himself and shot a quick glance at the incomer. "Could you speed it up a bit, Mike*?"   
  
"That depends..." The man growled in return. "What time is it?" The man said tilting his gaze so that he could look at Kurapika.  
  
Mike looked to be about 5'7''. He had stubble across his cheeks along with some unkept sideburns. His eyes were hazel and dirty-blond hair protruded from the a hat that would probably be more suitable for a cab driver rather than the driver for an emergency vehicle. Kurapika shook his wrist a bit so that his watch was facing the right direction for reading. "2:57..." he said while looking over to see what Mike's reaction would be.   
  
He gave a quick nod of satisfaction then stretched a bit. "Wish granted, receptionist." To most people, such a casual statement wouldn't be such an insult. However, Kurapika wasn't exactly fond of his job in the booth. He hadn't gone through two years of college to work in such a place. Rather then showing how upset he was he just tightened his grip on the mop and went to work cleaning up the mess, even though he could feel Mike smirking at him. Or maybe.. he was feeling something else.. during mid-mop-stroke his eyes wondered over to a window, where there was quite a sight to see.  
  
A boy was standing outside, in the middle of the down-pour, with his left palm pressed up against the tinted window pane, and his face so close that whenever he exhaled, the breath of air fogged up the window. "H-hey...Mike..." Kurapika said while righting himself and turning to face the driver who was currently seated facing the opposite direction of the window. "Hm?" The driver said while trying to follow Kurapika's gaze to the window. "Recognize him?" Kurapika questioned. "I think so..." Mike said. "I think he rode in with the kid from earlier." he grunted a bit while he stood up. "I'll go see what he's up to." And with that, Mike strode outside, and the boy turned away from the window and ran over to Mike. Kurapika sighed a bit at nothing in particular.  
  
Mike returned, looking a bit thoughtful, but there was no boy with him. For a second, Kurapika wanted to think 'Idiot, why didn't he bring him in with him?' but he could tell by the expression on Mike's face that he'd tried something along those lines already. Mike didn't pause to explain anything to him though, he walked straight over to the reception booth, and signed his name on the clipboard that Kurapika had been tapping on nearly a half-hour ago. Once he'd seen Kurapika's puzzled expression, he smirked a bit before grunting, "Shift's over." , under his breath so Kurapika had to strain to hear. Before Kurapika could question him he explained, "Kid said he's going to wait for his friend outside....Also said he'd get your floor wet if he came inside." he chuckled a bit before heading back outside where the boy was sitting on what must be a very wet bench. He mouthed something that looked along the lines of 'Good luck, Kid.' before the driver made his way to his own car and those tail lights disappeared into the darkness down the road.  
  
TBC  
  
Oooh.....cliff-hanger. Sorry for those of you who were expecting a big entrance for this chapter. Next one! I promise!! Again, I was a little too eager to post this one tonight, and it would go to far into the next chapter's plot if I went any farther. I put a little more work in this chapter....so I really hope it seems that way.  
  
*Mike is pronounced the same way as the Zoldick [Killua's] family's guard dog. Something along the lines of Mih-Kay.... 


	2. Redemption of Regrets ::part two::

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshiro Togashi, the Kami-Sama of mangakas, Shueisha Corp. (chances are I didn't spell it right..), and Nippon TV animation. The only thint I own is the fic and the plot. ^^;;   
  
[A/N]   
  
Dear Readers and Reviewers,  
  
Well, I certainly took my time putting up this chapter didn't I? I was actually hoping to have it up for the holidays, but I didn't make it. So, belatedly, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Before I forget, thank you oh-so-very much! For what? Well...for reading and/or reviewing depending on who you are.... Oh, and for being so patient! Sorry about the wait, I didn't have a lot of spare time these past few weeks, but to make it up to you all I did combine the prologue and chapter one and did a little revising. Now that that's out of the way, I have a couple of reviews I'd like to respond to;  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu: The first reviewer of my first fic for the first time!! A lot of firsts in that sentence...o O I was quite surprised by the short amount of time it took for someone to review this fiction, and I owe you for my inspiration for the next chapter. Thank you!  
  
Kon Kitsune-sama: I'm a bit embarrassed myself for not introducing Gon in the -first- chapter... I was going to do that but I got ahead of myself and ended up posting it about five minutes after I finished it... 2.5 minutes spent proof-reading and 2.5 minutes waiting for my dial-up to connect to FF.NET. Thank you as well!!   
  
Quick PS: Is your pen name, Kon Kitsune-sama, based off of the kitsune-guma Gon raised? Just guessing, and you don't have to respond.  
  
Keitorin: To be honest, I was surprised I even got those two reviews.. I was even told it has potential!! Definitely not what I was expecting to hear.... boy HxH fans sure are friendly.. Arigatou for your compliments, encouragement, and patience!  
  
Fuyo no Yuki: Just the kind of review I was waiting for! Thank you for pointing out the grammical errors (most of which I skipped over.. heh heh....). First of all the period after again is supposed to be a comma.   
  
-"Only when your numb, you tend to imagine feelings that aren't there, and that makes things harder."  
  
Before that, you mentioned that he is happy to be numb. But now in the sentence it says that being numb makes things harder. I'm rather confused at that sentence. Or is it because my English is not good enough, such that only I don't understand?-  
  
I don't know why, but I always seem to imagine Kurapika contradicting himself. He doesn't do it in the series very often, so maybe that should be considered as ooc-ness (?). As for your knowledge of the English language, you're much better of than I am, and I'm a native speaker. -^^- 'Dyed' instead of 'died' was also correct... I wonder where my brain was? Plus I tend to think things earlier and then later I forget to type them, and that can leave gaps in my story... so pity my writings.. hopefully that explains him looking up from the floor. Your guess on the ages was also right (at least to my knowledge of the age differences in the series.). Also, to me there's no such thing as 'too long' when it comes to reviews, only flames. As for my origin, I was born here in the USA, but my ancestors originated from Ukraine and Italy. Only two more things to go... Thankyou for complimenting my grasp of characters, other than grammer that was the only thing I was worried about. Finally, the title. I think I'll just break it down the way I did the other, so I hope you don't mind.  
  
Redemption- To be honest.. I just like this word. My two favorite ways to define this word are 'The payment of an obligation' and in Christianity 'Salvation from sin through Jesus's sacrifice'.  
  
Of- --_-- ............ Do I really need to define this word???  
  
Regrets- Another word I like (why do I always like deep words??). A regret is something that you wish you hadn't done, sort of like a mistake, or something you wish hadn't happened, the way most people regret what happened on 9/11.  
  
Together these words make a phrase that means something along the lines of 'Repaying your Mistakes' or being 'Saved from other Wrongs'. This title most likely won't make sense until later in the story. That's what they mean to me anyway.. I might be wrong O o.  
  
PS- Wow... you play the piano too, then? For how long? I hope you don't mind that I read your profile. Whoa... wait, you mean we're suppose to study for exams?! Why didn't anybody tell me? ;_;   
  
Azalyen: + responded via emails and instant messages + Sorry people, but posting my response up here would ruin our project fic, which is to be uploaded on this Pen Name..... x X;; I'll keep you guys posted.  
  
Last part of this not-so-little A/N. -^_^-  
  
Symbols   
  
[Blah] Translation  
  
[+++++++++] Flashback Beginning/End  
  
-+Setting+-  
  
[A/N END]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Redemption of Regrets ::part two::  
  
-+During the Ambulance Ride+-  
  
-A young boy was laying on his back with breathing mask strapped around his nose and mouth. A dark tanned hand gripped a much paler, limp one tightly.-  
  
Whatever the other people in the ambulance had been talking to each other about, fell on deaf ears. The boy that they were speaking to or about was far too intent on watching his friend, expecting him to wake up at any second. Maybe he wasn't expecting him to wake up. Maybe that was just something he was hoping for. Maybe there's too many 'maybe's, all of which were currently going unanswered. Killua was the first 'friend' Gon had ever made, by most people's standards, anyway. He'd brought home all sorts of pets. Frogs, birds, dogs, cats, lizards, even fish.   
  
All of which he'd considered to be his friend. All of which also drove his aunt crazy. She'd actually seemed relieved when she'd realized how well Killua and he had been getting along. "This is going to be ok, right Killua?" Gon's voice was clear, and he paused as if waiting for, or listening to perhaps, an answer from his friend.  
  
'You should see your face right now, Gon! Of course I'm going to be fine!! Just be sure to bring me something sweet from Mito-san while I'm here, ok? You have no idea how horrible hospital food is...' That's what he'll say. Gon rubbed the tears that were welling up at the bottom of his eyes away, knowing that if his friend saw them it would only earn him a mock-strangle accompanied with a headlock or a noogie. Killua didn't enjoy being pitied, something Gon learned the hard way during friendship with him. Gon nodded briskly and determinedly before saying, "I won't forget, I promise."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-+Present+-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Gon shuffled his feet against the soaked gravel, but most of the crunching sound was drowned out by the sheets of rain that were hitting the window panes behind him. The rain didn't phase him. It never had. Aunt Mito had always said, "For someone with such a bright disposition, it's strange that you enjoy such dreary weather...". She said this every time she came outside with her old umbrella to get him inside during a storm, or even just a rainshower. Gon didn't understand how she could find rain to be something 'dreary'. Even during thunderstorms, the rain seemed to be trying to comfort him. Only before he never had anything he needed comforting about.... Gon turned his head up to the sky. There were no clouds, so the rain seemed strange and out of place.  
  
"Tears..... (A/N And to think I was wondering how sappy I could get...) " he breathed while blinking rainwater from his eyes. After a few more seconds of watching the rain fall, his eyes made their way to the edge of the curb. The water was rushing down the small slope towards the drain. Assortments of leaves floated by, not to mention the small pieces of amber colored glass that clung to the ground.  
  
[+++++++++]  
  
''How pathetic..." Killua said while he and Gon were waiting very patiently for the next bus that came at 7:15. "What is?" At first, Gon assumed it was because he'd insisted on them seeing -every- petstore in the mall.   
  
"Not you," Killua said before rubbing underneath his nose and continuing, "Though, -you're- pretty pathetic too...."   
  
"Hey...." Gon started before Killua shrugged dismissively. "I was talking about that." He said while pointing to what appeared to be half of an amber colored bottle, sitting near the curb. It was after Gon approached it that he noticed the putrid smell coming from it, his hand instinctively clasping over his nose. "Heh... Pretty gross, huh?" he said, but Gon was sure that his face told it all. After Gon's sensitive nose finally got as used to the smell as it was going to get, he exclaimed, "People actually drink something like that?!" After a few seconds of silence, Killua replied by saying, "Probably was trying to forget...."   
  
"You know this.. how... ? Did you try forgetting?" Gon questioned worriedly. "Bah.." Killua scoffed, turning away. "Killua, answer!" Gon exclaimed. Killua tensed up, but continued to face away from his friend. Finally he hesitantly murmured, "Maybe..." Afterwards there was a few moments of silence. "Ah." Gon said, tone completely unreadable. Killua turned slowly, expecting to see a look of distaste. Only he didn't think about who he had just confessed to. This was Gon. His best friend. His only friend. Much to his relief, there was no look of distaste, Gon only appeared to be thoughtful. He was staring intently at the bottle, turning it over and over in his hands. The next bus came and passed before either of them realized anything.  
  
[+++++++++]  
  
Gon stared down at his hands. He could vividly remember the feeling of the cold glass between his palms and fingers.  
  
"Oi." said a voice full of forced patience suddenly sliced through Gon's deep thoughts. His eyes flicked almost reluctantly away to the small overhang of the emergency room entrance. During his thinking he hadn't noticed that the rain was no longer hitting him, not to mention the person standing a foot away from him, wearing a stern expression and holding a large, outstretched umbrella over Gon's head. The dark haired boy had to blink a few times before remembering to respond. "Y-yes?" he finally stuttered in response. After receiving some acknowledgment, the blonde's expression softened a bit. "Why wait outside in the rain?" he questioned.   
  
"The floor!" Gon exclaimed shrilly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I came in, then all your hard work would be for nothing!" he said as his arm swept out to the side, proving his point. The hospital worker looked at him intently, as if sizing up his words, before smiling and saying, " Well then you can just help me clean it up then, ne?" Gon's eyes widened in surprise. "A...ah. But..."   
  
"I see, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Kurapika."   
  
"N-No, sir, it wasn't that...Oh, but my names Gon, nice to meet you! And I- Er... Well..." Now it was Kurapika's turn to be surprised. Not only because the boy had managed to say this all in one breath, but he'd also been able to tell his gender. 'Pretty pathetic when you think about it..' Kurapika berated himself. "Something wrong with my idea then?" Kurapika questioned only a few seconds after Gon's rant.   
  
"No, nothing's wron-"   
  
"Then let's go inside then." Kurapika interrupted while turning away and heading towards the overhang. "R-right.." Gon murmured and followed him almost silently towards the ER entrance. By the time Kurapika had deemed it an impossible task to shake even some of the water off of his umbrella, Gon had unlaced his boots, taken both of them off, slipped off his socks, tucked them into his boots, taken off his dripping jacket, folded it, and set everything down near the entrance to the emergency room. Kurapika heaved a sigh and rolled the still drenched umbrella tightly before leaning it against the wall. Now that his feet and arms were bare, Gon's toes wiggled in freedom against the dry concrete. The only part of him that was still even a little damp was his hair. "Er... Mind if I try?" he said already extending his hand towards the umbrella. "Knock yourself out.." Kurapika said nonchalantly.   
  
"You open it by pushing this button, right?" Gon said, before sliding his left thumb up to the silver switch as Kurpika nodded curtly in response. He tilted the umbrella away from the dry space under the overhang, and out towards the parking lot's asphalt. His left hand snapped the switch down and his right shot up the rod, pushing the parasol out, sending droplets flying off the circular canopy in a spray. "Heh.. So it does work then..." Gon murmured, even though the no longer waterlogged umbrella spoke for itself.  
  
'It's almost as dry as your attitude...' Kurapika's conscience began. He calmly and mentally told himself to shut up.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
[Another Authors Note]  
  
Sorry, there's only supposed to be one of these per chapter isn't there? Was this chapter sappy? Yes. Again, sorry. (one of these days I'll quit apologizing for my writings --__--) For those of you who noticed, I did take the yaoi out of the summary. Why? Because I don't think I'd be able to write a yaoi story with a point, also, it would be my first attempt at yaoi. Maybe later. Also, some of you might've noticed the flashback earlier. Maybe you were wondering what exactly the pairing of this fic is supposed to be. o O That's why I'm thinking about writing a prequel. Yes, eventually it would've happened, FF.NET would be infected with yet another story from me. Probably a Killua x Gon pairing. ^^ It is one of my obsessions after all.  
  
Was it too short? Too long? Too (fill-in-the-blank)? Let me know what you think, then, ne?  
  
End of A / N 


End file.
